It's In My Nature
by InsanityatBest
Summary: You're Sara's girlfriend. Her parents send you to Earth with the secret to save the planet. However, your memories are locked to keep it safe. To obtain the memories and cure, you need a kiss. The Siphon is ordered to be rid of you by any means necessary.


"What are we looking for again?"

Jack Bruno's voice was full of doubt and curiosity almost insulting considering how far they'd come.

The twins walked cautiously through the foliage wary to step on the plant or any at all.

Two blond teenagers took the lead Seth always a step in front of his sister Sara: protective and defensive.

Sara looks behind her at the question jade green eyes wide with worry and longing.

"Her. Jack Bruno, we are looking for a her."

Jack Bruno rolled his eyes at Sara's vague answer.

"And she is who? "

Sara looked behind to see Jack Bruno's eyes filled with care and fear and tone urgent with need.

"She is the guardian of the cure. Her ability to control plant life made her an optimal security measure for finding and guarding the cure."

She sounded resolute but her voice trembled at the danger you are in.

"What's her name? "

Sara relaxed even smiled at the sound of your name.

"Y/N."

Abruptly, Sara stopped walking her eyes lighting up at the familiar warmth of your mind.

"Y/N is here," she whispered in excitement a smile growing on her face.

Jack Bruno eyed her out of the corner of his eye unconvinced.

Then he saw it.

It had an unearthly glow in the light tall but strong looking faintly human in shape.

You were almost in a sleep all defenses up holding tightly to what would save both worlds.

You faintly felt her palm caress the hardened vine and bark that protected you.

Sara leaned forward and Jack Bruno's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

Seth's voice was hard as he spoke explaining to the cab driver.

"Our parents tasked Y/N with its protection. Only our fingerprint and DNA will bring Y/N out of her security measures. "

Sara kissed the bark and the glow brightened pulsing until the bark and vine fell from around you.

You fall forward weak from feeding the nearly indestructible plant life.

Sara caught you before you fell her hands wrapping around your waist.

"Y/N?"

You felt so tired, so drained that even responding seemed to take too much effort.

Your eyes shot open though when you felt it enter.

On instinct, you gathered energy from the plant life just in time.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The bomb hit but bounced off engulfing the plants nearby.

Then all of you were running.

Dodging the flames and bullets ate up what little energy you managed to get.

Your legs stop moving at one moment and you slam into the ground.

You fall and struggle to lift yourself off the ground in time.

The Siphon's footsteps echo through your ears thundering through your heartbeat.

 _It's over._

As a last ditch effort, you form a weak shield over the cure.

Then you've weightless and floating though the approaching flames.

 _I have you._

Sara's voice is a relief and your body relaxes.

Your eyes drift shut against your will exhausted

 _I've got you…_

* * *

You wake up still a little sore but refreshed with sunny blonde strands tickling your nose.

You burrow deeper into the soft cotton of her shirt and feel her fingers caress your scalp.

A hum vibrates in your throat and the shoulder trembles.

You begrudgingly open your eyes.

Wide green eyes stare back at you joyous and full of light.

"We are almost to Witch Mountain."

Everyone is quiet or napping as the wheeled machines drives on.

"After this, we are never being that far apart again."

Seth is half asleep but still stiff and resolute as he nods along.

You have no complaints to being with Sara forever.

Satisfied, you lay back down and watch her play with her fingers.

The soothing touches make you drift back to sleep.

When you wake again, it's to the mountain.

The trek is hard but worth it.

Seth and Sara stay by your side the either hike willing to catch at even a hint of a misstep.

The three smile relieved and breathless when the ship comes into view.

Of course, life would never give you such an easy task.

You're the first to a whirl of metal and knock to the twins to the ground in enough time.

A sharp sphere of metal lays right by your heads only an inch away.

Sara and Seth are the first to straighten themselves ready and willing to sacrifice everything to get the cure on board.

You refuse to let them make that sacrifice.

Sara focuses on the metal weapon sending it spinning midair back to the Siphon.

It cuts into his metal suit but he is relentless fuming.

Seth runs straight for it body hardening but only manages to dent him.

It only takes one second to act when you see the Siphon grab him by the throat.

You rush forward dirt, sand and bush blinding him.

The Siphon lets go of Seth to wipe his eyes and you see the tree.

You look at Sara giving a meaningful glance to it and the tree.

She understands perfectly.

The Siphon skids against the dirt and you run almost jumping on it to make it get there faster.

The metal is hot flaming from the desert sun but you get them wrapping the tree trunk and branches around him tighter and tighter until the metal creaks.

The Siphon struggles but your stubbornness and blinding him makes it hard to see what to rip.

You squeeze deeper, harder the effort burning but knowing you can't afford to stop.

Then it happens.

The Siphon explodes scraps of metal falling to the ground in a useless heap.

Sara runs back to you almost knocking you to the ground in her haste to hug you.

The embrace is so tight…so close you can barely breathe.

"Don't you dare do that again," she finally whispers into your eye and you hold her harder throat suddenly too dry to say a word.

Seth joins in his head settling on the both of yours.

Now you only want to go home.

Jack Bruno and the female scientist watch as you three stand by the ship needing to say goodbye.

"Thank you Jack. You've saved our worlds. I am so glad to have met you. You've given us the cure and my Y/N back."

Sarah pauses for a moment giving you a wide grin.

You finish her thanks already knowing this will take a while.

"We need to leave now but one day we will come back Jack Bruno."

His face twists in curiosity when Sara begins to speak once more.

"I will always return for her. "

He stands shocked and confused but you get the feeling he'll get used to it.

"How did you-"

She interrupts again and you smile familiar with how it can little aggravating at first never needing to say a word.

Sara couldn't look away from you her hand grazing your cheek even when talking to someone else.

"It's in my nature. "


End file.
